


To Catch a Lion

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, idek how to tag this, prolly that fits best lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Percy's a role model. Or he tries to be, but not everyone buys it. Especially not those in Slytherin.





	To Catch a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Percy Weasley inwardly groaned as he pushed his homework aside. He'd finished it and now rubbed his tired eyes, annoyed. There was a pro and a con to being Head Boy. He had freedom, and, yes, he could manage the school as it was ought to be managed. But he also had to _work_ at upholding Hogwarts' good name. Which included his nightly patrols, only worsened by the fact that "notorious mass-murderer" Sirius Black was on the lamb.

The third-eldest Weasley son tugged on his Gryffindor robes and placed his belongings properly in his rucksack, which he dropped off on his bed. He considered his friend, Oliver Wood, lucky; Oliver was sound asleep already and snoring. Percy would only be so fortunate so long as nothing too troublesome came up. If everything went fine, then he'd be done in an hour or so.

Outside Gryffindor Tower, Percy took a brief moment to stretch. Then he went on his way to the Great Hall. He always started from there because it was easy to forget where he'd been if he started from his House.

Unfortunately, Penelope liked to start there, too, since Percy had told her about how he performed his tasks. And, like any other night, Penelope was there. Unlike any other night, she was glaring at Percy. "I'm not doing my rounds with you anymore."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just because of one little bet over Quidditch—"

"No, Perce, you undermine me when you question my judgment." She held up a hand to his face. "We're through."

He scoffed. "What? We're breaking up over a tiny squabble?"

"It's not the first time, Percy. But it's definitely the last." She huffed and marched into the Great Hall.

Percy grimaced at where she'd been standing. Godric, women were insufferable! No wonder Ron hadn't told Granger about his feelings. Percy had a hard time believing that he, himself, had ever had a girlfriend. _Good riddance_ , he thought as he walked towards the dungeons. _She'd only get in the way of me working for and eventually becoming the Minister for Magic._

The dungeons were clear, and Percy slowly made his way up the other levels. After that brief verbal tiff with his now ex, he was too wired to sleep right now. Of course, as Fate (that witch!) would have it, a figure caught Percy's eye on the third floor, near the forbidden corridor. Percy cursed. He hated it when the underclassmen didn't listen.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Hey, come back here! What House are you from? I'm Head Boy—answer me!" Percy jogged and then broke into a run, much to some of the slumbering portraits' dismay. He took the corner sharply and saw nothing, so he kept going. When he came to another intersection, he took the right—and then a voice stopped him.

"Oh, it's just you."

Percy blinked, his blood still throbbing in his veins. The redhead turned around and saw a dark-skinned Slytherin. The boy was already Percy's height, though Percy knew he wasn't in his own year. Percy knew everyone in his year. "State your name and year."

"Zabini, third."

The Weasley did a double-take. "A third year?"

"I'm already fourteen, and, yes, I'm tall." Zabini looked him up and down, slowly, as though he were making some estimation. "Do you have a problem with that, Weasley?"

Percy blushed, feeling as though Zabini were the older one here. "Zabini…," he said, thinking.

"Blaise Zabini, fourteen, in third year, Slytherin House." Blaise smirked, taunting him. "Happy?"

"You're the oldest third year," Percy remarked offhandedly.

"Yep. Goodnight, Mr. Head Boy."

"Yes, goodnight, Mr. Zabini—wait a minute!" The Gryffindor shook his head. "You're not slipping by so easily. You'll have a week's detention, at least, in addition to what Professors Snape and McGonagall have to say about this." Percy gave him a look. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to wander the castle at night?"

Blaise stared at Percy head on, and Percy's stomach knotted and unknotted itself. Blaise's eyes were very, very dark—an impossible shade of brown if not black… They were the first eyes Percy had ever seen that he would automatically describe as "enthralling"— _"Fathomless,"_ he mentally corrected. "Don't _you_ know how dangerous it is to wander the castle at night?" Blaise threw back at Percy—Percy's own words! But…with Blaise's intentions.

Percy was a little off-kilter. "That…that sounds very much like a threat."

"A threat." Blaise shrugged. "Or an invitation."

"What…? Never mind that. You can't have been out here on your own. Tell me—who was with you?"

Blaise tutted and shook his head. "I'll never tell."

Percy walked up to him and grabbed the back of his sweater's collar. "Then we'll go find her."

"You won't find him," the snake said.

It caught Percy off-guard, and he looked incredulously at him. Then Blaise took Percy's arm and removed it from his sweater…but he didn't let go. Instead, he grabbed Percy's wrist and pushed Percy at the shoulder until Percy's back was against the wall. The Weasley panicked, thinking he would be attacked, and brandished his wand only to have it knocked away. He thought to call for anyone—even Peeves—but that was a thought that came too late when Blaise's mouth covered his.

The action was sudden, too sudden, and Percy involuntarily opened his mouth. Blaise slipped his tongue inside, and Percy choked back a moan; he certainly had never done anything like this before and—and— He hated himself for slackening in Blaise's grip, so, when the Slytherin paused for breath, Percy rasped, "Why are you—"

"Blackmailing you, quite simply," Blaise breathed. He snogged Percy again, pushing his body against the older wizard's, finding a free hand to stroke Percy's side down to his thigh and across his crotch, to which something vividly reacted. Blaise snorted. "I knew I was good, but not _that_ good."

Percy slapped him, fighting the rising heat in his cheeks. "Get off me, you filthy—" His words faded into a mottled groan when two slender fingers slipped past his belt and taunted him. The light touch had him seeing stars behind his eyes, and Percy forgot for a moment that, no, he was not doing this, and, no, he didn't like other wizards…did he?

Blaise slowly pulled away. "Sorry… Thought there was a reason you were called the 'Head' Boy."

"Wait!" Percy gasped, face as red as his hair. "You—you have, have detention," he said breathlessly.

"Oh, do I?" He raised one eyebrow and walked back to Percy, shoving his hand down Percy's pressed (now wrinkled, really) pants and grabbing him roughly and starting to move his hand up and down. "Tell"— _yank_ —"me"— _tug_ —"that"— _stroke_ —"again."

The Gryffindor gasped, the stars behind his eyes turning to white spots as he gasped and… Percy cursed and slid down to the floor, taking Blaise with him. "You still…"

Blaise pecked his lips. "I don't think so, Mr. Head Boy. Otherwise your little girlfriend will know about this," he threatened, waving between them and using Percy's wand to clean up the mess.

"She's not my girlfriend!" the Weasley spat. He blinked, wondering why his strength had left him and his retort had been so weak.

The Slytherin raised that same eyebrow from before and smirked. "Then the school will know."

"Yeah? And your _boyfriend_?"

Blaise stared at him for what felt like a long while, and Percy couldn't make out his expression. Blaise took his gold and maroon tie in his hands and fixed it. "None."

A minute passed in silence. "…you come here every night?"

"If I so have the pleasure." His smirk was both troublesome and bothersome.

Percy stood and adjusted his robes, taking his wand back. "Then I suppose…I might see more trouble tomorrow night from you." His heart thudded in his chest as his mind raced with ideas he honestly had never before considered.

Blaise snorted and started off in the direction of the dungeons. "Then maybe I have yet to find out why they call you Head Boy, Weasley. Goodnight."

Percy cursed, both at Blaise and at himself. He really wished for more homework right about now. … But at least he'd get some sleep tonight. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This got hot all of a delightful sudden. X3 Ah, slash… So, who was Blaise's midnight lover? Draco? Theo? Someone else? I don't think it should matter…as long as Percy keeps making his rounds. Blaise was pretty masterful to get a "rise" out of him so soon, huh? XD *lol* Oh, the bad puns… ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: Oh, jfc. XD I don't even know what to say about this 6yo story. What on Earth…? Still, entertaining. XD It'd be funny to see them continuing the "tradition" even by the end of Blaise's time at Hogwarts—and beyond, since I like to write adult Blaise as the next Ancient Runes professor. ;D


End file.
